Role Reversal
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: She knew that since the roles were reversed, she had to do this as both a partner and a lover. A revision of a one-shot I posted earlier.


AN: This is a revision if the one-shot I posted earlier. I did not seem to get a lot of responses (I'm grateful to the people who did), and I also was not satisfied with it. So, I hope this version is better. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate rushed down the corridor of the airport as fast she could in her heels. The announcer overhead had just announced the final boarding call for the last flight to Paris that day. The brunette had a feeling that getting on plane to Paris had probably not been what Gates meant by 'do anything', but the detective did not care. Rick needed her, and she would be with him, regardless if he wanted her to be or not.

When Rick had hung up earlier that day, Kate knew what he was going to do. She knew that he was dead-set on getting his daughter back, regardless of what methods he had to use. The brunette internally cringed as she remembered the sounds of the pain-filled scream that had emanated from the bedroom earlier that day. Kate had never seen that side of Rick, and it scared her a little. However, she understood, since she would probably do the same thing if she was in the same predicament. The level of anguish that Rick was feeling made Kate's heart-break. All she wanted to do was hug him and never let him go. However, Rick had seemed to distance himself from her and had even said some hurtful things to her. Normally, Kate would not tolerate such things. However, Kate knew that it was the words of a desperate, distraught man that had been spoken, so she was giving him a free pass. After all, there were times where she herself had been far from pleasant, and Rick had taken it in stride, still supporting her.

As Kate handed the woman at the counter her ticket, she recalled the last time she had done this. She had prepared to board a plane to L.A., alone. Her mind was set on finding her mentor's killer and no one was going to stop her. However, she had been surprised with being updated to first class, only to find out that Rick had joined her on her one-woman crusade. She had been irritated at first, but then was grateful when Rick proved to be a tremendous asset to the case. Also, he had been a bit of a comfort for her, and had helped her keep a level head. The author had been the quintessential model of a partner during that time. So, as she currently entered the gangway to the airplane, Kate knew that since the roles were reversed, she had to do the same thing, both as a partner and a lover.

As she walked down the aisle, she saw Rick sitting alone in the first class section. He was gazing out the window, lost in thought, thinking about Alexis no doubt. Kate could see the melancholy expression on his face, and his eyes were watering a little.  
He then turned his head and looked into the aisle, spotting Kate immediately. His eyes showed a hint of surprise, but then he gave her a sad smile and patted the leather seat next to him. Kate looked behind her to see if the flight attendants were watching, which they weren't. She was the last one on the plane anyway. After placing her luggage into the compartment above her, Kate sat down.

"Hey," she whispered softly.

"Hey," he murmured back. "What are you doing here?"

Kate felt a little hurt by the question, but she tried to not let it show. "Going to France with you, of course."

"What about Gates?" He questioned.

"Gates can punish me as she sees fit when we return. Right now, finding Alexis and Sara is more important."

Rick nodded in agreement and then linked his hand with hers. "Thank you," he said softly.

Kate shrugged. "It's what partners are supposed to do." She squeezed his hand.

They were silent for a moment before Rick looked into her and spoke, saying,

"I'm sorry for the things I said earlier."

Kate gave him a reassuring smile, knowing that he thinking with a slightly clearer head at the moment. "It's okay, you're under a lot of stress. I know that you did not mean any if it." She hoped he did not, at least.

Rick shook his head. "That doesn't make it right though."

Kate shrugged. "Like I said, it's fine," she replied. "Besides, there were times where I wasn't too easy to deal with." She also had a feeling that words would be flying as things progressed.

Rick chuckled a little, before turning somber again. "What if we don't find her?" Despair shone in his eyes.

"We will," Kate reassured him, cradling his cheek with her free hand. "And do you know why?" Rick shook his head. "Because it's us, and we can do anything as long as we work together. We've done it before, and we'll do it again."

Rick nodded, before lifting their intertwined hands and kissing her knuckles. "We're in this, together."

Kate smiled gently. "Always," she whispered.

She then settled herself into her seat, her hand still linked with his. She then prepared herself for the long, tumultuous journey ahead of them.

* * *

AN: So, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
